Between Mother and Daughter
by Jupiter Girl
Summary: The story behind the meeting of Urd's parents, how she came to be, and the story of her Journey. Read and Review. Please! Chapter Six is up!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters made up by Mr. Kosuke Fujishima. So... now that is settled, onto the story.****_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter One._**

* * *

The Earth shined brightly with the fresh morning dew. The birds chirped and the children down below played brightly with their toys. That was something commonly heared around the place in the mornings, when the temperature wasn't too hot nor too cold.

Hild sighed. looking out through the branches of the tree that she was sittin in. The tree happened to be overhead the playground in which the children were playing. Something about watching the children made her yern for a child of her own. But what would the demons say when they find out that their Queen was pregnant? It would be laughable, if they had the guts to laugh at her motives. Though, the thought of tearing a demon apart, peice by peice made her chuckle.

A small smile appeared across her lips as she sat there, hidden perfectly by the trees, watching the children. Demon or not, almost every woman has the urge to become a mother. Why should this urge exclude her?

Silently, she got up from the branch and jumped to the ground, making sure she ould not be spotted. She wouldn't want some random human to spot her then demand a wish of her. Even if they had to sell their soul for the certain wish.

Taking one last longing glance at the children, she made her way down the street, pausing to turn into an allyway, where her clothes seemed to melt off her body only to be replaced by a tight fitting pair of jeans and a short sleeved shirt. With the change of her cloths, the six pointed star on her forehead and her cheeks also dissapeared. Can't cause notice to herself, could she?

Once blended with the humans around her, she turned left to exit the allyway in which she went into in the first place. As she made her way to the downtown part of the city, she could feel the lustful stares of the men around her. 'Pathetic' she huffed, turning away from them to let them know that she had rejected their silent offer.

The time seemed to have gone by faster and most of the birds joined in with each other's song, which could be heared even over the loud hussle of people shopping and yelling at each other.

She stopped in her tracks to glance around her. Couples walking past, hand holding the other's hand, smiling and gazing into each other's eyes as if nothing on Earth was going to tear them apart. 'Ignorance.' Hild thought, scowling as she saw more and more couples pass. But why was she getting a sudden feeling of they would have something that she couldn't have. It was silly! The Ceo of the demon world could have anything in her grasp! She was the most powerful demon in the world! the only one who can remotely put up a challenge with her was the Almighty one himself. But how should she know, she has never met the guy before, nor did she ever want to do so in the first place.

Still scowling, Hild made her way down the street where all the finest restraunts were held, she randomly choosing one that seemed to have suited her interest and time. Once she entered, she sat at a long table which the humans called a 'Bar.' Her eyes settled on a human working on cleaning the dishes.

"You. I would like a glass of your finest Sake!" she ordered.

The man glanced to her, his soul almost able to tell that she was someone not to be recond with, and he hurried to poar some sake into a small pitcher-like container with a small shot glass bowl. "There you are ma'am." He said and nodded, going back to cleaning the dirty glasses that seemed to pile up every minute.

She shrugged and poared herself some sake. Perhaps she would take the day off to just relax. It had been quite sometime since she was able to think clearly without the annoying babble of the lower class demons begging to have a minute of her time. Let some of the higher level demons deal with them. She didn't care.

"Is anyone sitting here?" A voice asked.

Hild glanced over, her violet eyes scanning a man who seemed to appear to be in his early thirties, his blue eyes shone brightly with some unknown grace that she couldn't quite place her finger on. Something about him made he shiver. His flowing black hair seemed to be like silk and she longed to run her fingers through it, but no. She must have some self controle!

"No one."

"Then may I occupy this seat?" The man replied, looking ernestly at the woman who had caught his attention.

"Don't see why you need my permission to do so." Hild stated. She seemed quite pleased. At least there was one man who did not seem to undress her with their eyes. Perhaps he could be an interesting little test subject to her.

Once Hild looked away, she heard some shuffling surpassed by a gentle sigh. "I have walked a long way and it is very nice to sit down next to a charming young lady."

"Is there a reason you are speaking to me, sir?" Hild asked.

"No reason. Thought you might like to accompany me on a little date, if you will. You have seemed to have gotten my attention and it is simply driving me insain."

Hild blinked. She had not seen this comming. "Why not." She sighed. Afterall... she had a strange feeling things were simply not going to be like any other day. This day seemed different. Something was surely up...

And it might be for the better... Or worse in some other person's opinion.

* * *

**Alright, well, here is my first Ah! My Goddess fic. I hope that you will like it. And to those who do not know who Hild is, she is the Queen of the Demons. She first appeared in Volume 22 of the Ah! My Goddess manga. Anyway, Please review. Untill next time, Lovies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey! well, I have been wanting to write this chapter for days, but I never got the chance to. If it comes out a little short for words and such, It is because I am sleepy and it happens to be 2:30 am in the morning. But hopefully I can make you guys want more. Oh yeah. And leave comments. The number of comments I recieve, the sooner the chapter will come out. blah blah blah. I do not own any characters in this fanfic._**

* * *

****

"The thing though." She said, leaning against the table she leaned against. "I am afraid that I do not know your name." Hild said. She watched the man give a startled look then chuckle, moving to sit beside her in the chair he claimed.

"My name is the Al...heh,it isOdin." Odin chuckled, almost giving out what most angels called him. He knew he must never give out who he truely was when he walked out on the earthin plain. If he happened to do so, the humans will become jealous and fighting would ensue, thus creating a tilt between the heavens and the demon realm. Such a thing should never be done.

"Odin... Nice to meet you I suppose. The name is Hild."

Odinnodded. "so how about that date? A week from today, in this cafe at noon?"

Hild thought about it for a moment. Perhaps she could have her minions take care of themselves. Besides, isnt this what she wanted in the first place?"

"I will be here. I do not like tardiness, so be sure to be here on time." She said, glancing at the playfull look Odin gave to her.

"Don't worry. I have never been late to anything that I have set up."

"Lets be sure that this does not change. But I need to be going at the moment. Next week."

Hild nodded and got up from her chair, leaving money on the table top to pay for her drink. As she walked away from the cafe, and into a dark, deserted allyway, the markings on her forehead and her cheeks re-appeared, her clothes magically changing once more. She headed further down berfore holding her hand into the air, a light blue light forming in the palm of her hand.

"To the depths of hell!" She yelled and the blue light cackled as her surroundings mmelted around her. What was the blueish grey stone was now a dark red room, with black curtains and a stone white marble floor.

"Welcome, mistress." A Lady demon said, bowing. "I have reports that you wanted about the wishes and the souls of the humans."

"Put them on my desk. I will go through them later."

"Yes mistress."

'Odin...' His name came easily on the tip of her tongue. There was something definately weird about the way he talked so smoothly, so care free and light hearted. If she was mistaken, most humans would have somewhat of a dark aura about them. He did not. The charms in her hair chimed when she lowered her head into her palm, sitting on the throne.

Perhaps he was a god. Surly that could be the only possible solution to the missing peices of the puzzle. Bit if he was a god, then what would he want with her? Would he know that she was the Ceo of the Demon world?

----

A few days passed, andOdin never ceased to flow out of Hild's mind. She often found herself thinking about him when she had time to think, other times she felt the wanting of the next day to be here so the date will happen. "Self control." She scolded herself.

"...So, my lady, the gods are once again over powering us, and the Almighty one has sent orders that they will attack the demons on the earth tonight, to do a cleansing act to banish the evil thoughts."

Hild snapped out of her daze. "So they want to do their cleansing early this year? Verywell. I guess everyone has the day off for the time, but you all will have to work three times as hard to make up for it the next day over.

The demons nodded solomly, not one looked up to meet her glare.

"You may go." Hild waved her hand. She needed to be left alone. She didnt care about the gods and the need they had to clean the thoughts of the pathetic humans.

-  
Some demons went back to their courters while a few stayed out in the halls, shaking their head. "The Ceo has been acting strange lately, quite unlike herself. I say we go out tonight and try to win more souls to do our bidding forever, to try to get herself back to the way she was."

One demon, A black haired beauty, Nodded. "It would be good to have herself back to normal. things have been too calm around here and perhaps this sudden increase in stats will cheer her up."

They went. With flashes and the crackling of thunder around the figures, Their bodies melted into the air, re-appearing once more on Earth.

"I will take the bars." The black haired beauty said, heading down the street that lead to the place where most of the parties went on.

The other, the one who's idea it was nodded, heading off into another direction, his hands glowing with fire and throwing them into the nearby buildings. No sooner had the fire he threw hit the buildings, the buildings began to burn. Within minutes, screams were heared and people rushing out into the buildings.

_"YOU DARE INTERUPT THE CLENSING PROCESS!"_ A voice shrieked. In the sky, the demon looked up to see a glowing white looking angel, holding twin staffs with pointed with sharp daggers.

"I will take you on anytime!" The demon yelled back, bracing himself, thrusting his arms out with glowing fireballs being ready to throw.

"What is the meaning of this!" Another voice Demanded. The voice sounded powerful and boomed throughout the buildings. It seemed to even bounce off the heavens. The voice made the demon shiver with fear, goosebumps running up his spine.

Hild dropped out of the sky, her normally vioplet eyes glowing red with rage. Most of her head ordaments and bracelets were removed, thus increasing the ammount of power she had within her body. Surly she was at at-least half her fullest, more than enough to send the Earth crumbling and exploding within itself.

"Mistress... I.. We only wanted to please you!"

"By dissobeying my orders?1 your intollerance will not be rewarded!" Hild growled, flicking to what seemed to be a tiny gold stone at the demon, the demon screamed and seemed to emplode, body fragments and clothing seemed to fly everywhere.

_"And who are you!"_ The hawken angel demanded.

Hild only smirked. "How foolish. A little dove." She coo'd flicking another gold peice at the figure in the sky, leaving it nothing more but ashes. The humans shrieked with terror, after witnessing everything happeneing, they long began to run away like scared little mice.

"You know.." A male voice started, sounding to be somewhat as powerful as hild, a light forming within the heavens, "You have just declaired war with the heavens!"

Hild, smirked then looked up to the heavens. No longer had she looked into the face of the almighty one, her smirked shrinked and her eyes grew wide with shock."

* * *

_**Whooo... yep. This is enough for the night. Thank you both, Henni and NefCanuck for the reviews. I actually do not know the Almighty one's god name, so I just made one up. If you happen to know what it is, please tell me. (I researched for days, but came up with nothing.) Well, goodnight to all. See you the next update. Lovies!**_

**_Edit: From the review I got concerning the Almighty one's name, I have changed it. Thank you for the two more reviews I have gotten. I do plan to continue this story along with my Dragon Ball Z one, so no fretting. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Six months since I had updated. Please forgive me, my readers. I actually forgot where I was going with this story but it dosn't hurt to make up a new start. But I will try to write more because I got more time to myself now that I had isolated myself from certain things. I work full time and now go to college full time so if I don't update for another six months I hope that you will not give up on me. I will finish eventually. I do not own Ah! My Goddess. Don't sue._**

* * *

****

"You..." Hild only managed to say as she stared into the face of the guy that she had been thinking about for the past week. 'A god. I knew he was, but the Almighty himself, What are the chances?' She thought as neither Hild or the Almighty moved from the spot that they stood.

After a few moments, Odin stared at her, he knew she was powerful, even by her aura from the bar, but the Ceo! This is unimaginable, But who would be able to correct the highest person in the heavens. This would surly tilt the access of the heavens and hell if things happened between them. They were at an unwinnable war with each other. Things would get out of control.

"Hild.." Odin said.

"You. You are the almighty?!" Hild found herself shouting at him. Inside, her cold heart seemed to break, but she refused to let even a single tear slip from her cheek.

"Return your demons to your realm of darkness, we have a pact that one day of the year the heavens will go through a clensing ritual. The same for the Demons, so let this ritual go on in peace.."

Hild frowned and turned away, just as the other demons appeared. "Be gone!" She shouted and the demons, in a state of shock and fear vanished from view, soon followed by Hild.

Once Hild reappeared in the palace room far benieth the Earth's crust, her power grew more feirce with anger and rage that her minions DARED dissobey her orders.

"Mistress, we're sorry! We just wanted to please you, since you seemed so distressed!" The dark Beauty Demon said, as she shivered in fear from her mistress.

"My distress, I am sorry but what I am feeling beyond my anger is none of your concern. Perhaps I should strip you of your power and leave you helpless and let the angels deal with you the best they can?"

"Anything but - "

Hild was not wanting to listen to anymore excuses. She raised her wrist, unbound by the braclets and flicked a finger out towards the demoness. Screams of unimaginable pain filled the palace and a soft pop followed.

"Anyone else willing to test my patience tonight?" Hild asked. her violet eyes scanned the room to look at each demon and demoness, who bowed their head down to respect their Queen. "Good."

The rest of the week went by with agonizing slowness. Life.. or death... became much duller and Hild knew her temper was easily set off, even with the slightest error. Ruling almost became a bore, with the occasional excitement with a lost angel accidently appeared in her chamber instead of on Earth. Ah, the joy of seeing fear on thier faces and vanashing as if she were going to reach out for their little wings and tearing them off, feather by feather.

The day that was supposed to be her and Odin's date arrived, and Hild looked up at the clock. "I made a plan, an oath, and I must be there." With a snap of her long delecate fingers, she appeared on the same street that she had walked down just a week before. Again, with everyevery step she took, her clothing melted into her skin to be replaced by a simple violet sundress, that swayed around her legs, matched by violet heals. She did not bother to mask the marks on her forehead, and her head jewles stayed on. If anything were to happen, she had the confidance that she wouldnt need all her power. Afterall, Dark could not survive without the light. No matter how much she wished so otherwise.

Walking into the Bar, she moved to the counter to sit on an empty barstool. The bartender placed a small glass of red wine in front of her and she nodded, her eyes looking at the glass. It was shocking to see that the Ceo was acting this way, so much she would have foolishly been mistaken as a human.

"Is this seat taken?"

Hild looked up, and to her suprise, Odin stood there, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"So, you appeared afterall." Hild sayed with a shock expression.

"Apparently. Let me order you a drink."

"If you insist." Hild replied, looking back to her now empty glass, her cold heart fluttering slightly. Of course, No respectable god or demon would ignore a promise. A contract. But... what did Odin have in mind?

* * *

**_Well! Another chapter! I made it. Lol. well, I plan on starting the other chapter right after i upload this, so don't fret. I hope to get more reviews on this chapter. I beg for them! Goodnight!_**

**_Jupiter Girl._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well! Another week, another chapter. Though I am very displeased with just getting one review on this, but ah well. Can't have everything at once, can I? But the more reviews I get, the faster I will get another chapter out. Mkay. Well, I don't own AMG! so, don't sue.**_

* * *

Hild was shocked to see odin standing there in front of her but she couldn't supress the joy that fulled her heart. Was this how it felt being around a god? Perhaps, but it was it okay for the diamcachio to let her guard down?

"So what do you have planned for today?" Odin asked with a smile. "The whole day is ours, so lets make the best of it, shall we?"

Hild raised a brow. "You mean you left Heaven alone for a whole say? For the Queen of hell no less."

Odin laughed and pushed his long dark hair over his shoulder then bent down to rest his chin onto his open palm. "Should I say the same for you? Leaving hell to demons who only dream about taking over hell to make their own ruling?"

"Hmmm.." Hild pondered over this for a moment. She smirked and sat strait, taking a sip of her drink before responding with confidance. "They wouldn't dare."

"And why wouldn't they?"

"Well, I have a very secure locked password on the control system, and if anyone tried to take over well... lets just say that I should know at once." Hild nodded. "But enough talk! Let's go do something!"

Almost like an excited child, Hild grabbed Odin's hand and puilled him up out of his chair and out of the bar. The sunlight shone brightly as both Hild and Odin walked beside each other on the not so crowded sidewalk.

"I am unsure of what to talk about." Odin said as a few moments passed and his eyes closed slightly as if he was trying to feel the soft wind trying to caress his face.

"That much is known. The situation of Heaven and hell need not to be discussed. Mostly because bothe are top secret to each other. But won't this disrupt the balance between the angels and demons?" Usually it wasn't like Hild to be worried about such a thing, but the bosses of both power groups dating might cause a rucus between gaining souls and wishes. Such thing could mess with the balance of life here on earth.

"There won't be if there is no interfearance to each side. All I can say is that things between us should be like the humans around us. Let us enjoy what the earth has to offer. And let us not discuss what our servises provide. outside our dates, things should be run just exactly how they are. As long as there is no death involved."

"What the world has to offer?" Hild asked with a slight smirk. "Like cold hard Sake and demons cowering at your feet due to hard-core trouble making?" She slipped her hand into Odin's as they walked, feeling almost slightly normal.

"hah! Perhaps now. But enjoy what we can together, despite our class." Odin said as his hand closed around hers, slightly squeezing it. As they walked, nothing more was said, but when two souls connect for the first time, words spoken out loud arent needed. Just the closeness of the souls will subdue the hearts.

The day seemed to pass quickly, perhaps too quickly and the sun had passed benieth the clouds. Dusk had finally set in.

"Perhaps we should call it a day. It has been fun, Hild. We should try to do it again."

Hild sighed. For once, she didn't see anyone groveling at her feet, begging for their lives and it felt rather nice to just let go and be herself. Almost as if she were a human.

"Alriught then. I shall send a messanger to heaven to set up a date with you within a week."

Odin stopped and turned to face Hild, his face glowing with the smile on his face. "Very well." He bent down to press his lips against her's kissing her for a moment before straitening up and with the wind, he dissapeared.

Hild felt a slight flutter in her chest as she felt Odin's lips against hers, and it left her feeling breathless. How could such things happen to her? Was she getting soft? Or might this have been the plan all along. To distract the CEO of the demon worlds while the angels went about making wishes. Perhaps this was true. Could they be together? What did the kiss mean?

Questions floated about her mind as she stood there in a sort of daze, her violet eyes widdened and seemed to sparkle.

"Well, I must not waste time with something that has already been done." She said to herself as she raised a hand into the air. The dark clouds began to fold together and the wind picked up as if there was going to be a bad storm. Out of no where a twister appeared over Hild and like it just came in, Hild dissapeared and the sky went back to normal.

After reappearing in her palace, she made her way through the halls, a small smile playing on her lips. When she walked past, the demons around them watched her with a bow, wondering what had gotten their master in such a good mood.

"Something must have pleased her to make her this happy." They whispered to each other and went about their business.

It wasn't untill a few days later when we was about to send her messanger to heaven when Mara came burtsting into the room, out of breath and looking utterly terrorfied.

"Mistress!"

Hild raised a brow and tilted her head. "What is it Ma-chan?"

"Mistress, the system controls are going haywire. Our wish granting system is out of order, our deal wishes will not go through. They are backfiring!"

Hild stood and frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes mistress." Mara said, letting a sigh of relief that she was not being punished and watched as Hild got up and walked away from them, then dissapearing.

On the outside world, she hurried to the spot where she and Odin had left each other and found him waiting there for her.

"I take it you heared the news?" Odin said. Hild only nodded and walked to him, not bothering to hide herself from the human's view, and many of them stared at her in question. "What has happened to heaven's system?" she demanded to know.

"Granting wishes out of the blue, the Goddess on the switchboard arent able to control even half of them. I am not sure of the solution. But if it is doing this, then it is surpressing even the demon's switchboard. Our Goddess technical force cant even get near them. Seems that a Demonic field is shielding it from them, but if that is the case, even the devils cant even get to it because it is set with a password that can only be sung by the gods and goddesses. Therefore, we must find a half goddess and half devil.." Odin said with a sigh.

"But that is impossible. Devils and the goddesses are moral enemies. None of them would even be willing..." Hild began, but stopped halfway through her sentance.

"So you mean..?" She asked.

"I am afraid that we must. To keep this balance between our worlds and Earth alligned.

"I see.." Hild let out a sigh and looked up into the sky, a semi worried look covered her face. "There is no other way, is there?"

Odin sighed and shook his head. "I am afraid not. But this will be like this for a while and if I am correct in my calculations, we should be able to pull this off. To make the world more even, I am afraid i would have to let your devils flood the earth to try to stablize things. I garuntee that the gods and goddesses will not interfear. I will not, however allow death."

"We call not do that, for that will ensure more complication to the switchboards. Just make sure you honor your promise." Hild said and nodded. "So be it."

* * *

_**Well, this is the end of this chapter. The next chapter will most likely be mature content, and will contain explicit content. Though, I am not really good at creating love scenes, please work with me.  
Untill next chapter then? Review! TT**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well, thank you for those of you who left me a review. But I am sad to say this will be the last chapter unless I get more than one review per chapter. I hate to stop and go into recession once more, but I do not want to waste time in writing something that no one will ever critique me for. (spelling?) Player 0 and Oneswordsworn, Thank you. But I hope I will be able to continue this story.  
I don't own Ah! My Goddess.**_

* * *

A few days since the downfall of the switchboards to Heaven and hell fell down, Odin and Hild made plans to once again meet. The day seemed dark and dreary, as the devilish wishes made their was down to earth. Things seemed out of order and natural dissasters seemed to happen at every possible chance. No doubt that things will once again get bad as time goes on.

Hild looked in the mirror, hanging on the wall of her chambers, She seemed stressed and frail, but a look of determination on her face flashed through at the moment of possible weakness. Turning around to gaze at herself she had to smile. She looked wonderful. Her hair, which was usually up in many different seals was down with the occasional barrettes, that were also seals on her power and her wrists held many thin golden chains. She wore a red sundress that showed off a large amount of her cleavage.

"Mistress, it's almost time." Mara said as she placed the last hair clip into Hild's hair, it's golden light flashing slightly then disappeared into a few tiny symbols.

"Very well." Hild said and turned away from the mirror, heading out into the corridor and she raised her hand up and disappeared with a flash of lightning.

"Almighty, You sure this is right? How do you know for sure that this is the right thing to do?" Lind asked, kneeling before the almighty one.

"Lind, we have no choice on what is right and what is not. If something is not done, soon, the world as we know it will tilt to the side which will never be the same. Deaths will occur and we will have nothing. Devils and Angels have to come together."

"My lord.. what of the child?"

"We will see what happens. What we have to do now, is hope and pray. Have faith Lind."

"As you wish, My lord."

Hild glanced over her shoulder, leaning against the wall, waiting for Odin to appear. Closing her eyes she smiled as she thought back to the day where she was overlooking the grounds to a school yard. "Finally... a child I can call my own." She thought. A since of power rose up within her as she shook the feeling away. This child will not be conceived out of love, but as of the savior of the nation. But, what could say that she would not love the child in the process?

"Waiting long?" Odin asked, appearing before Hild, opening his hand to her with a smile.

"No." Hild replied. "Just got here. So what is the plan..." Hild looked away, unsure on how to act at the moment. She had never really had a serious relationship. Mostly she just used people to get what she wanted.

"Well, how about we just go walk for now, talk, and perhaps...we'll..go somewhere private." Odin said with a slight hint of a blush on his cheeks.

Hild only nodded and began walking with him from the stone steps and beyond the railroad tracks. At least they reached their destination, the edges of the forest and nearby, a playground.

"You look lovely." Odin said at least, breaking the long silence that had gone since the start.

"I am glad that you think so."

Odin paused and turned to her, leaning down to kiss her lips once more, cupping his hand to her cheek, throwing Hild off by surprise.

Hild felt herself melt into his arms and kissed him back, her arm looping around his neck to pull him closer to her. They kissed for what seemed like a while and Odin pulled back just barely, both of them slightly breathless and Hild looked into His eyes. "Do you truly feel comfortable with this?" Odin asked. He had a worried look on his face which flashed with concern.

"Weather I want to or not, this is nothing we can do. But if you want the truth, I do want to.." Something in Hild burned with desire for Odin, ever since the first time he kissed her. She knew that she must do this, for her sake and the sake of the world as they knew it.

They stared at each other, both fully understanding each other and nodded, and Hild smiled. "You don't mind a little thunder storm do you?"

Odin only tilted his head slightly as if a shadow of doubt filled his head but slowly smiled. "As long as I am not hit, no. I don't mind"  
Hild only chuckled and closed her eyes as the sky darkened and thunder could be heard. The mothers at the playground called for their children to hurry to them incase of the sudden rain and little patters of little feet could be heard running to their mothers. "Ready?" Hild asked and Odin nodded.

At the first flash of lightning, they disappeared and in a split second later, re-appeared in Hild's personal chamber. The walls were painted in dark maroon and the curtains of her bedside were deep violet. China could be seen as beautiful and decorated in all it's fancy. Nothing at all that seems to be a demon lord's taste, but it suited her just fine.

Odin turned where he was after pausing for a moment to look around. "Lovely room" he said softly and smiled brightly to Hild. He took a step and walked around the room, touching the soft velvet curtains and the blankets.

"I am glad that you approve." Hild responded, staying where she was and watched him.

After inspecting the room, Odin made his way to her and curled an arm around her waist, pulling her close to his body. "But nothing can compare to your beauty." He slipped a hand through her hair and closed his eyes, bringing his head down to place his lips once more on her, kissing her till she was breathless, leading her back to the bed, sitting back upon it, he guided her onto his lap, not once breaking the kiss.

Hild did not object to his offer and straddled his lap elegantly, the end of her sundress hiking up to her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, breaking the kiss to moan softly into his ear when she felt his hand run up the back of her dress, followed by the sound of a zipper being pulled apart and the dress suddenly began to feel loose on her.

A small blush formed on her cheeks and she leaned back to let the front fall from her shoulders, leaving herself bare in front of him. Odin only smiled and raised his hand cupping her cheek before kissing the base of her shoulders, his hand shyly cupping her breast and when his fingers found her nipples, she couldn't help but let out a small squeak of surprise. Surely she wasn't acting like she usually does but this time, something felt different.

"Do you wish to continue with this?" Odin asked, pulling off the front of his robes, his muscles flinching slightly.

"You don't need to ask me twice." Hild whispered, still wearing the blush as she felt a slight prod between her thighs, her hand reaching down to run a finger up the stiff member, causing Odin to give a gasp and a shudder. "Very well..."

And with the night closing in the two bodies melted together and became one, and for those two, it didn't matter about power or their positions as god or the leader of the demons. All that mattered is the two hearts meeting for the first time.

Hild stirred from her sleep and opened her violet eyes to faintly see Odin slowly getting dressed. "Leaving already?" She mumbled, leaning up, not bothering to cover her naked body from view. Her body still glistened with the sweat and scent of the love that was made.

"I must get back, I can only hope you will forgive me for leaving so early." Odin said, turning around. He had still yet to put on his shirt, and seeing him like this made the familiar tingling between her thighs come back and she blushed and closed her eyes.

"I will forgive you if we can... if we can meet tomorrow? Or.. for just a while. Maybe for a walk?" She hated feeling so desperate, but she couldn't let go of the feeling that she had. It was like she wanted to spend her time with him. Could this be what the god and goddess' called love? But Hild? Be in love? The demons will surly be laughing about it if they knew.

"Yes. At the mark with Hachiko statue is located at. I will be waiting. Pleasant dreams, dearest Hild."

Odin pulled on his shirt and made his way back to the side of the bed, planting a small kiss on Hild's forehead and turned to leave. Snow petals filled the room and he disappeared within them and Hild once again sighed, getting out of bed and heading towards the hot bath, curling a blanket around her naked body she made her way across the palace to where it was located.

"Mistress, is there anything we can get you?" A demoness asked as she stopped reading her book (a demonic ordering magazine) and bowed.

"No."

The Demoness blinked and nodded, bowing once more until Hild disappeared from view, then turned back to her magazine.

Hild reached the bath and dropped the sheet from her body, slowly stepping into the bath, settling within it's soothing wetness and she stared at the wall. What was supposed to happen now? She had done what she was supposed to do, but will the child of Heaven and Hell really be able to help stabilize the control systems?

She didn't want to have doubts, but maybe she was getting weak. No, that can't be it. There would have been a mutiny between the demons fighting for power if she was getting weaker. "This is it…" She muttered. She could no longer accept this feeling of love. It would be her downfall if she continued to love Odin. 'Tomorrow, I will have to tell him that we can no longer be together. Not as friends nor as lovers. It is not acceptable.'

Hild lowered her head down in sadness but suddenly regained her composer. This is what must be done. No exceptions.

The next day came by quickly and Hild stood by the statue, waiting for Odin to appear. People still stared at her. But they were mostly men, and their girlfriends would get upset and drag them away. This made Hild smirk.

"Waiting long?" Odin chuckled, appearing at her side. "Of course not. We have to talk about something."

Odin tiled his head, a slight frown on his lips.

"We can no longer see each other. I don't believe this is acceptable. We are supposed to be enemies, and we have to fight each other to make out shares grow. We were only together that time to stabilize the System. That's all. And I am afraid that our meetings will have to end." Hild felt like crying but she forced herself to keep her face clear from tears. The great demon leader should not be seen crying in public. Or to cry at all!

"I see. Well, I will have to agree with you on that. I wish you well with our child. We will meet again, soon enough." Odin smiled and turned away from her, blending in with the crowed.

Turning away, Hild made her way, away from him. She must continue her job as the demon leader. And for now, that means to stabilize the world as much as possible. For the time being, at least.

* * *

_**Okay, so I couldn't write a complete lemon chapter, but I think I did well on it, and I am proud about how this chapter developed. Now, I am not sure when I will get the next chapter up, as I said at the beginning, how many reviews I get will be the outcome of the next chapter. How long it is going to take to get it out will depend on you, my dearest readers.**_

_**Until next time! Be well, you guys!**_

_**Jupiter Girl.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ha-ha! Well, three reviews. It's not great, but it is better than just one review. Thanks to those who have chosen to review, and I hope to hear what you have got to say later on when you read my other chapters. Thanks, again. I don't own AMG.**_

* * *

****

A few months passed, and Hild felt the glow of a mother in waiting. She paced around the throne room, deep within hell and rested a hand on her belly which began to expand. Her mood swings were normal. Well, as normal as it could be. She mostly roamed around on the Earth's surface. She felt too cooped up down in her palace in hell.

But today, she had a wish to be granted. A poor soul had called their demon hotline and she was too eager to do something. Sure, she had her demons working overtime but she felt she needed to ensue more unhappiness around the world. Mostly to stabilize the increasingly unstable control system

.She smirked and appeared as coming up from the floor. The boy that had been in there was too chocked to scream, and was curling up in a corner. Once she was fully there, she bent a little and chuckled. "Why so scared, You were the one who called us!" Hild couldn't help but coo at him.

"W…what are y.. you?" He stammered. Not everyday do you see women come up from the floor. But something inside him felt that there was immediate danger. Little to him, he knew the right thing.

"I am A demon, silly! Hild is my name, now tell me your wish. Any harmful deeds? Little pranks, any revenge you wish to take out on someone?"

"R.. Revenge?" He asked, sitting up strait.

"Anyone at school picking on your, beating you up?" Hild asked, raising a brow. She was slowly getting annoyed about this, but she must keep her patience.

"Yes… There is this one guy that keeps making fun of me.. Just because I'm small.."

"Perfect. Just say your wish and it shall be granted."

Hild lifted her head and waited, she placed her hand on her hips.

"I wish that Hiro Toshiba will be beaten up and have everything that he has done to me done to him." The boy stated, feeling the confidence rise to his voice. He didn't really believe that this woman would do it, but hell, she did come from the middle of his floor. All he was doing was trying to call his mother, but somehow the numbers got all mixed up.

Hild closed her eyes and the star on her cheeks and forehead began to glow a bright red. The light flowed all around the room and after a few minutes she smirked and lent down to kiss the boy on the cheek. "Wish granted, sweetie."

Turning and walking back a few paces, she waved and started to shrink back into the floor as if she were melting.

Instead of going back to hell, she appeared further down the road, dressed normally just as another woman. She didn't, however bother to hide her marks that marked her as a demon. What was the use? The people around her, she learned, thought she was foreign so she wasn't worried. Not that she was in the first place anyway, but it was just the idea.

She smiled and placed a hand on her stomach, as she felt the little child inside of her shift inside her. She hadn't grown too much, but it was obvious that she had a little baby bump.

"A few more months, my child. A few more months." She told herself.

She enjoyed her afternoon, just watching the people around her, mostly watching the other ladies with children, studying them. Her own mother hadn't been around, so she wasn't exactly sure how to act, or what she should do about raising a child, but she thought she had the Main idea.

It seemed like a peaceful day, But that was before the valkories appeared before her, Lind at the lead.

Raising a brow and standing up from her perch, she raised her hands in a defense motion in case they were to attack suddenly. "What is it you want, Goddess." She said through gritted teeth.

"Hild, we are not here to fight you. The Almighty has ordered me to bring you to heaven. It seems that the servers has once again crashed, this time worse than the first. He needs to speak with you immediately." Lind raised a head and the other two valkories backed off and Hild lowered her hands.

"Why can't the Almighty come down here and meet me in person?" She asked and her cloths disappeared and in their place, her usual dress formed around her, the only difference is that the front didn't go down past her navel, but it stopped right under her breasts.

"The Almighty is busy trying to keep it stabilized until you arrive. You can stabilize the system force temporarily but until the child is born and is able to do magic, you will have to stabilize it long enough until then. Please, we must hurry."

Hild sighed and nodded. The wish she granted must have driven the system force into disablement more than she would have expected. She nodded and waited for Lind to lead the way. The two valkories surrounded Hild and all three began to chant, and a force seemed to pull them to the sky.

Hild had never stepped foot in Heaven. Not like she ever wanted to go there in the first place, but she just thought this was a unique time. Usually, Demons were not able to get into the gates that protected heaven, but since the system force was disabled, and the fact that she was carrying a half goddess, she was able to pass through those doors.

Lind and the two others lead her through the halls, the gods and the Goddess' stifling a gasp and they began to whisper behind their hands with each other, all of them wondering why the Queen of the Demon world was there.

Lind finally turned and nodded to her. "Right through those large doors."

They waited until Hild passed through and stood beside the door, waiting. They were to keep guard incase they would need to burst into the room to protect the Almighty.

"Hild… It is nice to see you once more." Odin said, looking up. He seemed disarrayed. As if he had been staying up for long periods of time.

"What is it you need me to do?" Hild asked, skipping the useless chatter that Odin was trying to start.

"I need you to sing the 200 verses that have the mixed song of the demon and the gods. Only you can do it for now.."

Odin handed her a piece of paper and Hild, and she looked it over. They were indeed complicated, and would take much of her strength. But she was certain it wouldn't harm her or the child. But she had a bit of doubts. Taking a deep breath, she began to sing.

Her voice wavered slightly as she began to sing the second verse. The difficulty was beginning to wear on her, but she felt Odin move behind her and she felt his hands rest on her stomach, giving her strength through his touch. Could it be that his love was giving her the strength to continue? Possibly.

IT took most of the first two hours, but nearing the third, she finished the song. Not once had Odin moved his hand away from her, nor moved away from her. Once she finished, she leaned back into Odin's embrace, feeling weak and helpless for the time being. She only hoped that the system force would be stabilized until their child was able so fix it permanently.

Odin moved his hands further around her, Holding her close to him. "Why did you break up with me? Was it because you were afraid of that the others would say about it?"

Hild opened her eyes and smiled a little. "I suppose so." She answered, leaning her head back onto his shoulder. "But.. This cannot go on forever. Nothing would become of it. It would only bring our daughter further and further away from her duty."

Odin didn't say anything, but kissed Hild's shoulder before nuzzling. "Stay with me tonight?" He asked.

"Tonight? Well.. If you say please?" She couldn't help but flirt. It was her nature. But to tell the truth, she missed him. She cried a few times, but that could be the hormones that had been running through her. It couldn't hurt by staying one more night with him. Just for the old time sake. Couldn't it?

"Please?" Odin sighed into her ear. He couldn't quite place it. The Kami of the universe, lusting after the queen of hell. What kind of sick blasphemy was happening on in the galaxy? But he was a man too.. And even though this could be the only time they would have together next that wasn't exactly business.

"But I have got to rest. I feel a bit light headed."

Odin nodded. He lead her to a chair and went to the door, opening it, stepping through and closing it. "Hild will be staying here for tonight. Stabilizing the system took more energy than expected. There is no need for you to send the valkories to be on alert."

:"But my lord. What happens if…" Lind began, her eyes widening in shock.

"No more questions. If something happens, I will deal with it personally. Please close the palace down to the rest of the gods and goddess'."

Lind bowed her head and dropped to her knee. "As you wish, my lord."

"You may go."

She nodded her head once more, then got to her feet. The two valkories fell to their knee to bow to Odin, then followed Lind down the hall.

Odin returned to the office in which he left. When he entered, he could only smile as he saw Hild leaning back in the chair, fast asleep. Singing those songs really whipped herself out. Odin bent down and curled an arm under her thighs and one cradling her shoulders, lifting her from the chair and carrying her down a few halls to his chamber.

It was a bit different than her own which seemed dark and gothic. His room was where the sun shone brightly during the day and the stars seemed at their most beauty at night. It was mid afternoon when he laid her in his bed and placed a thin sheet around her to keep her warm. Sitting in a chair beside the bed, he watched her sleep, a small smile playing on his lips. He did love her but he knew she did the right thing when she broke up with him. They would only have to live with that.  
It was well after dinner time when Hild finally woke from her sleep. She groaned and rubbed her eyes, leaning up.

"Glad you are awake." Odin said and kissed her cheek.

Hild only smiled and nodded, stretching out. "Did you stay here all night?" She asked, quite shocked he didn't head back to his office to finish up what ever he usually did before he came back to spend their last date with her while she was sleeping.

:"Of course. I couldn't just leave you to yourself, what kind of host do you think I am?"

"A very odd one to watch your guest sleep for hours."

Odin chuckled and shook his head. "Are you hungry? We missed dinner, but I am sure I can get down to the kitchen to make us a sandwich or two."

"I'm okay. Not really hungry at the moment. I think if I saw food I might get sick to my stomach. Pregnancy has done that a lot to me recently."

Odin nodded and moved to sit next to her on the bed, reaching out his hand to move a strand of her long white hair off her face and out of her eyes. "I've missed you."

Hild smiled and tilted her head into his hand.

"After tonight, this must stop.. I know we --"

"Shhh.." Odin muttered, pressing his lips against hers once more. "Lets not dwell upon the sadness of separation. May we have one last dance?"

Hild could only smile and nod before she pulled Odin down and moved over ontop of him so that she was straddling his lap. No words were said as Hild began pulling down her zipper, shifting slightly so that she was naked once more on top of him. She could already feel his erection pressing against his inner thigh that made her giggle like a school girl.

"Already excited?"

"It's hard not to when you see the most beautiful woman carrying your child on top of you naked." Odin said, sliding his hands up her thighs and along her curved hips.

"Perhaps I should prolong getting you naked as well?"

"You really are the devil."

Hild chuckled and lent down carefully, licking along his neck and nipped at his ear, whispering, "In the flesh."

Odin felt himself let out a moan of longing, shifting his hips up in offering.

* * *

_**Whooo! Okay, I will somehow overcome my fear of writing a full fledge lemon chapter. I swear it!  
Anyway, Thanks for the three reviews I got, and remember you guys, the more reviews I get the faster I will get the chapters out.  
Now, I got to go to bed, I got school in the morning. Goodnight ya'll!**_


End file.
